Make No Mistakes
by naivekid
Summary: AU In which Uzumaki Naruto learns that there are certain things that you have to keep failing at to get it right. FemNaruSasu
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke peered anxiously out the window, his eyes burning with curiosity as he watched the lorry drive up to the front of the driveway.

"Must be the new neighbours," a voice came from behind him.

Sasuke swiveled his head to look at his brother who was gazing at him with a soft smile upon his face.

"Should we go meet them?" Itachi asked.

He shyly nodded. "Okay,"

Together, they walked over to the house across their own, watching in fascination as the workers carefully maneuvered the furniture into the house.

They hadn't realise they were staring until a young girl around Sasuke's age leaped out from the back of the lorry. Her big blue eyes blinked adorably as she took in her surroundings before landing her gaze on them.

As she bounded over with an impressive show of speed, Sasuke subconsciously took a step back behind his brother.

"Hello," she chirped happily. Her two blonde pigtails sashay gently as she alternatively balanced herself with the heels of her feet and her toes.

"Hello," Itachi smiled. "I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke," he said as he pushed Sasuke forward, "We live across the street," he gestured back to their house.

Sasuke felt like a deer caught between headlights as the girl's attention came upon him.

"I'm Naruto, but you can call me Naru. We're moving in this week," she said as she smiled at Itachi. "How old are you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with barely contained excitement as she looked at Sasuke.

Itachi knew the question was not directed at him, but answered, "I'm ten,"

Sasuke was more reluctant to reply, "I'm…six," He was starting to regret leaving the house.

A strong force knocked him over balance. The crazy girl was hugging him! He could feel her clammy hands around him as he struggled in panic. She didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon either! "Help," he mouthed to his brother.

Itachi chuckled silently. "Naru," he called. Immediately, the suffocating feeling went away.

"I'm six years old too," she proudly announced. "We have to be friends,"

Sasuke sent her a disbelieving look before angrily tugging onto one of her blonder pigtails. "I don't want to be friends with a loser like you," he stated haughtily. Then, with a change of 360 degrees, he turned to his brother, a bright smile plastered across his face. "We have to go home. Mother specifically mentioned not to take too long or we'll be late for dinner," he said.

Itachi watched as Naruto turn red at the insult, her eyes shining with revenge. Sighing, he patted her head gently, "Sorry, we've got to go. We'll see you around, ok?"

He was rewarded with a timid nod and a tight hug the moment his hand lifted away from her head. "Okay," she said.

Itachi nodded, pleased, unaware of the burning gaze of jealously behind his back.

Sasuke had decided. He absolutely loathed this Naruto girl.

* * *

The subsequent days were horrible. In some sick, twisted fate, his mother turned out to be an old friend of Naruto's mother and now, both their families had taken on the blasphemy of a tradition to take turns hosting dinner every Sunday.

Sasuke had always thought of God to have a mean streak but this was just diabolical.

He glared heard at the door, hoping it would combust in flames as his mother gestured for him to change into a new, cleaner T-shirt.

"Sasuke dear, please wipe that horrid look off your face,"

Sasuke tried tensing the muscles around his mouth, feeling accomplished as he felt the corner lift in response.

His mother swept a critical eye over him, lingering just a little longer on his face. "That's…better, I suppose," she said.

"Mikoto, is Sasuke ready?" asked his father.

"We'll be there in a second," she called back in reply. "Come Sasuke, we should go now," her hands clasped tightly against his as they walked out the door together.

As their family gathered outside the doors of the Namikaze residence, Itachi reached up to ring the bell.

"I'll get it," a loud voice hollered.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and the Uchiha family were greeted with the sight of little Naruto in a white knee-length dress. "Welcome to our humble home," she grinned.

Before dinner, the adults gathered around the living room to engage in conversation whereas the kids were sent off to play in Naruto's room.

Sasuke really hated Naruto's room.

The room was bright and annoying, just like her. And he simply refused to play Monopoly with her!

Instead, he sat in the far corner and watched as his brother read to her. He refused to acknowledge the minor tantrum he had thrown, convincing himself how fun it was to draw on the walls with his fingers. Really, who cared about Naruto's stupid stories. He was having fun on his own.

What was so good about her anyways? She was clingy, loud, and above all, a total idiot.

It was during dinner that he discovered that things could get worse. The bloody girl had a comment about every single thing! It didn't matter if it had nothing to do with her, she just kept droning on.

Mikoto laughed. "Oh Kushina, if only my Sasuke was as cheerful as your daughter," she trailed.

Sasuke could feel his blood bleed out his veins. Him? Be more like that monkey? Maybe it was something in the food but Sasuke was starting to feel nauseous.

Naruto's mother smiled a pleasant smile, "Yes, she is rather like me, isn't she? Although she does take after her father a lot too," she added, much to the chagrin of Minato.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. Naruto was nothing like her mother. At least, that was what he thought. She didn't have the slight elegance that her mother had so wonderfully displayed. She was slouching on the table, her greens rolled between her fork and spoon…

"-suke? Sasuke dear, are you listening?" asked Mikoto.

He bleakly nodded an affirmative to his mother, not missing the fact that his brother was looking on with barely concealed amusement.

"You hear that Sasuke? We're going to the same school!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes promptly rolled to the back of his head, and he threw up.

"Oh dear," Mikoto laughed apologetically. "It must be the nerves. I bet he's just a little too excited, making him feel all jittery…"

Sasuke stared at the remains of his dinner.

Yeah right.


	2. Inuzuka Kiba

Inuzuka Kiba

Sasuke swept a look at his new class. Honestly, there was simply no significant difference between his classmates and the six-year-old kiddies who hadn't even begun schooling.

"Yo, Sasuke," came an unwelcoming voice beside him. "Seems like we're in the same class," she paused, "Again,"

Sasuke's heart gripped with frustration as he turned to meet the mischievous eyes of his long-time acquaintance slash neighbour – Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah," he said, seemingly at a loss of words.

"Don't you give me that look," Naruto squawked. "You should be grateful that you'll be spending another year with me,"

Sasuke turned away.

Naruto glared before promptly planted herself next to Sasuke's seat. Smiling an disgustingly, insincere smile at him, she opened her mouth and spewed six poisonous words, "Let's get along this year too,"

Sasuke felt something in him die. This was a terrible, terrible way to begin a new year.

* * *

Sasuke was ten years old this year. The big one-oh. The mark of the decade. The age where moms no longer held his hand publicly, where dads no longer offered piggy rides, where he was expected to be a mature, responsible person.

So why was he cleaning up Uzumaki Naruto's mess?!

The start of the year had begun fairly peaceful after he had submitted to the fate of another year with the Uzumaki. That was, until she met Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba was loud, noisy, inappropriate, self-confident and shameless. Everything he had ever hated rolled into one dreadful package. The very male version of his other annoyance. Naruto's new best friend.

Individually, they were a headache.

Together, they were unstoppable.

Havoc trailed after them like a lost puppy. They played truant, pranked teachers and students alike, slept in class, competed in breaking rules, and got bad grades… They were every teacher's worst nightmare.

Sasuke didn't mind really, so long as he was kept out of it and safe in his personal bubble.

Until his teacher decided to pop it.

"Sasuke-kun, we realise that you have been neighbours and classmates with Naruto for four years now. You are a wonderful student, brilliant in your studies and showing leadership qualities at such a young age, just like your brother. The thing is, we were hoping you might talk to Naruto...blablabla" Sasuke tuned them out.

But it just got worse.

"Sasuke-kun, the thing is, Naruto is in detention again. Can you possibly take down some notes, we wouldn't want her to lag far behind now, do we? Oh, and if possible can you deliver those notes to her house, she lives near you after all,"

"Sasuke-kun, please, you should try talking some sense into her. She is a troublesome kid but I'm sure you can convince her to turn over a new leaf, or at least to stop stealing the staff's reference books,"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto broke into the principal's office again. This time, she broke a few windows… This is getting too far, can you please do something about it?"

"Sasuke, it's Naruto again. The entire staff is hoping you'd take your responsibility as her friend seriously and try to…blablabla"

Her friend? Since when was he her friend? Didn't he already established the fact that she was just his acquaintance slash neighbour? Besides, the teachers were just annoying him with their constant nagging about Naruto.

This went on for some time (a little too long to Sasuke's liking, not that he had ever liked it from the start), until one day, a miracle happened.

Naruto came to class on time, did her homework, paid attention in class, sat quietly in her seat during recess and did nothing out of the ordinary throughout the whole day.

Kiba, on the other hand, had not come to school.

This went on for a week.

Sasuke, sick and tired of all the teachers praising him for 'exceptional' work, had finally decided to confront her on the problem.

One day after school, he called out to her, "Hey, we're walking home together,"

Naruto looked at him long and hard and his body immediately grew uncomfortable. Then, with surprising lack of enthusiasm, she responded, "Okay,"

On the way back home, Naruto chatted about random things that bore no interest to him. As he listened to her meaningless conversation, he inwardly sought out a way to broach the subject.

As they neared his home, her steps came to a halt. "I-Is Itachi home?" she asked.

Sasuke's gaze automatically locked onto the black school shoes fitted snugly between his own favourite slippers and his father's spare leather shoes before replying, "Maybe,"

Naruto's eyes darted uncertainly back and forth his and her own home. Finally, her eyes rested onto her own home. "It's nothing then," she replied as she trudged her way across the street,

A heavy feeling descended upon Sasuke as he watched her. Suddenly, the door to his house creaked open. "Naru," came a familiar voice.

Naruto immediately turned around. "Itachi," she smiled, relief seeping into her voice. As she locked gaze with his brother. Sasuke watched wordlessly as the shadows of the Naruto he knew crept back into her. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke turned dejectedly at his brother, already knowing his answer. "Sure,"

* * *

"It was really fun since we managed to get away with so many things," Naruto narrated, "The detentions were really just side effects…" she frowned.

"Then one day, Kiba grabbed my arm, looked me in the eye and told me to be with him. Isn't that weird, Itachi? I was already with him. We already spent most of our time together, I really don't know what more he wants…" she trailed, missing the look of exasperation Sasuke shared with his brother. "Then, he gave me this funny look and asked what the relationship between me and Sasuke was and I told him we were friends," she continued heatedly.

With that, Sasuke sunk a little into his seat.

"Then, he got into this huge rant about how I'm hiding things from him and told me that he's quitting," Naruto latched onto Itachi's shoulders, frantically shaking them as she expressed her distress, "And then he just walked away. Just like that. Why did he do it, Itachi?" she asked. Then, with a smaller voice, "It's no fun playing alone,"

Itachi nodded wisely. "Listen to me Naru, you should tell him about how you feel. Everything you've told me, you need to tell him,"

Naruto nodded. "Okay,"

Itachi patted her head gently, just like he used to. "Good girl. It'll all turn out alright. If you need anything, you know where to find me,"

Two days later, Naruto and Kiba resumed their double trouble, with Kiba throwing occasional looks at Sasuke.

After the entire ordeal, truth to be told, Sasuke was feeling really exhausted.

Sighing to himself, he dug out the notes he had coped for Naruto out of his bag before passing it to her. "Stupid, annoying girl," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto grinned. "You know Sasuke, the truth is, I'm glad you're in my class. Sometimes, that fact itself made me feel less alone," she confessed.

And then, she proceeded to close the door without hearing out his reply. Sasuke stood there, stunned.

An odd dust of pink coloured his cheeks as he internally thanked the Gods that she didn't managed to catch the expression on his face.

This totally didn't mean they were friends. At least, that was what he told himself.


	3. Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Neji

Sasuke inwardly blanched as the more daring girls threw not so subtle looks at him. Beside him, Naruto guffawed loudly as a girl apologised profusely for 'getting in his way', her V-shaped blouse dipped just a tad lower than necessary as she bowed for forgiveness.

Sasuke nodded stiffly before heading to the classroom. Assuming they were out of earshot, the girls burst into giggles as they watch him walk away.

"I have no idea what they see in you," Naruto joked as she playfully gave him a nudge in the ribs.

He shot her a warning look, deciding instead to wordlessly return to his seat.

"So Sasuke, which club are you going to give a try? I'm thinking of the track and field team," she resumed.

Sasuke gave her a mildly horrified look before hastily covering it with a practiced snort, but it was too late. Naruto had immediately caught on, prompting her to laugh gleefully. "Well then, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other,"

"Weren't you interested in the basketball club before?" he asked, secretly hoping to change her mind.

Naruto raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised that Sasuke had remembered that particular conversation, "Well, there are a few of my friends in it so I figured I'll join…" she trailed.

Sasuke nodded, unconvinced. "Well then, I guess… I'll be seeing you around," he muttered resignedly.

Naruto grinned. "Definitely,"

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the group of people at the end of the field. The track and field team were split into two groups based on gender and the girls were now on the other side, dressed in their running gear and stretching their legs in order to prepare for the 100 metre sprint.

His eyes inadvertently wandered to Naruto.

It wasn't as if he was trying to look for her, but her bright hair stood out among the other members and seemed to shine under the gloom of the dark clouds that hover above them.

Sasuke looked up in distaste as he watched the grey, puffy things rolled around the field, almost as if they were waiting for an opportunity to rain upon the track and field team's first practice.

"My youthful students, I urge you to strip your feet bare for your utmost safety," came a booming voice. Sasuke resisted a shudder as his eyes came upon an accidental contact with the loud gaze of his coach.

Gai was by no means a pushover when it came to training, but his methods of interacting with his students, or people in general, were… questionable.

He watched as his…teacher (he hesitatingly admitted) wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively and felt disturbed. He longingly threw a look at the girl's side, who were under the instructions of the assistant to Gai – Mitarashi Anko.

"The ground is a little wet so I suggest you to take off your socks and shoes for the sprint. If anybody were to fall, it would most certainly be un-youthful!" Gai clamoured.

The second years and third years already had their feet bare and were doing their own stretches. Seeing this, the first years duly began to tear off their socks.

Pretty soon, the boys were all lined up to take turns on the field. Sasuke watched, bored out of his mind as he watched his fellow club members sprint across the tracks. The sound of a whistle rang through the air. "Next," yelled Gai, after a member from the end of the track signalled the 'go' sign.

Instantly, the group of boys locked onto the starting point. With both of his arms locking his body in position, Hyuuga Neji was a sight to see as the chatter among the boys die down to a hush. The president of the track and field team was known to be a prodigy, having gained his reputation from countless of competitions as well as showing top-notch leadership qualities. He was already fast becoming an idol of some sort to the newbies in the club as they looked up to him for securing the spot for president from the third years.

Sasuke frowned in distaste as he watched his president's silent, confident demeanour. Stupid boy with his stupid, long hair. But as he watched the next round of runners take off, even he could not deny the boy's talent. He was fast, and the clear gap in distance between him and the other runners was glaringly clear to the audience.

The familiar whistle sounded once more, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

Taking one last look at the speck in the distance, he could vaguely make out Hyuuga's long hair. Snorting, he swiveled to watch the next batch of runners take off just in time for the rain to start pouring down.

Gai glanced at the slight downpour before judging it to be relatively safe to keep running. "We're continuing this. There are only a few more of you. It would be un-youthful to stop now," he stated, though he sounded less enthusiastic at the sight of some complaining members.

Sasuke risked a glance at the female members in the distance, his eyes focusing on their starting point, where he could clearly see Naruto ready to run on the first lane. There was a palpable pause. And then the runners took off.

She ran, her hair streaming behind her like an annoying party banner… But he didn't have to be there to know that she was grinning like an idiot. She was probably smiling to herself while she felt the wind stream by her. And then, everything seemingly happened in slow motion, she disappeared.

It took a while for him to regain his senses, but when he did, a group of girls were already surrounding her. Sasuke felt his foot take one step forward, and his mind was screaming at them to stop crowding around her.

Almost as if they could hear him, they started shuffling back, but it soon became clear to him that the one ordering them around was none other than the stupid, dumb blonde who had managed to slip and fell.

The other boys seemed to have taken notice of the ruckus as well and they began dishing out their take on what could have happened amongst themselves.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hyuuga Neji appeared. Without speaking a word, he managed to silence the members, a feat which Sasuke was secretly grateful for.

"Focus," he barked. "Practice isn't over yet," Sasuke shot a worried look at Naruto before taking up his place on the track.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Hyuuga conversed quietly with Gai before trotting off to the direction of the girls.

Then, the whistle sounded, and he took off.

* * *

He found her in the school infirmary, sleeping soundly atop a bed. She seemed alright, maybe slightly bandaged up a little, particularly over her knees. Upon questioning the nurse, he had found out that her wounds were nothing internal, and a swift recovery was to be expected if she didn't involve herself in anything too reckless.

He contemplated waking her up for a moment before deciding against it. Almost gently, he set down the homework he collected for her by the bedside table, took one last look at her, before heading out the door.

* * *

It had been three months since that particular incident, not that time had been any faster for Uchiha Sasuke. This was all due to the fact of one stupid story that had been circulating the entire school regarding the track and field's captain and a certain stupid girl.

Apparently, Hyuuga Neji had nobly carried the injured Naruto all the way to the school infirmary. End of story.

But everybody knew that teenagers live to spread rumours, and soon, stories of Neji swooping Naruto tenderly in his arms brought sighs of envy to girls, and tales of Naruto the sleeping beauty receiving a kiss from Neji the prince were speculated by the more romantics at heart. Maybe she received more than a kiss. Maybe she received two. Maybe Naruto was the one who made the first move. Maybe Neji had fallen in love with the very girl he was helping. Maybe it was the other way around.

It didn't help that whenever both of them were confronted of the issue, Neji's response was, "No comment," whereas Naruto would vehemently deny everything.

During track and field practices, there was always this undercurrent of energy as everybody watched with bated breath the interactions (or lack thereof) between their president and the petite blonde, who was fast becoming one of the team's best runners, already beating a few of the third years' record in the 1500 metre run.

"I don't fancy him," Naruto once told him, but he could hear… something in her tone of voice that made him doubt.

"I never said you did," he replied. Naruto then gave a loud snort and looked away.

But the signs were becoming glaringly obvious. Especially when Neji decided that he was interested in Naruto.

* * *

Seven months into high school and Naruto was dating.

Although Naruto never detailed her time with Neji, Sasuke could tell she was giddy with her first love.

They were not very showy, preferring to be together in quiet places like the library or against the large tree by the gazebo, but they grated his nerves.

They weren't very… expressive with their love either. Other than the occasional hand holding, pecks to the cheek, secret smiles… But something in Sasuke felt wrong.

Finally, Naruto decided to confront him.

"You're avoiding me," she told him.

Sasuke tried hard to give a disbelieving glare, but it wavered under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"I think you're lonely," Naruto continued, completely disregarding his various facial expressions. She turned to look at him playfully, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not going to leave you," But when he locked gazes with her, he knew she meant what she said.

She chuckled and the _look_ disappeared. "You should get along with Neji. He's a little like you. You guys could be good friends," she chattered.

Sasuke zoned out on her yabbering, but there was unmistakably a small, almost unnoticeable smile plastered upon his face.

* * *

The breakup was sudden too. There were no tears or shouting of any sort. It seemed to have summed up their relationship. Quiet, but it lingered. In the cracks of the walls, the lonely corridors, the hallways, the cafeteria, the practice fields…

Naruto and Neji still spent time together, and they occupied the library every Thursday evening as usual, but they no longer stood too close to each other, nor did they share secret looks. Sometimes, Naruto would become silent and Neji would have this faraway look. Out of respect of their relationship, nobody mentioned anything in front of them, but there were a few exceptions when the news just came to light.

Those were quickly eradicated upon the sight of Naruto's sad smile and Neji's stony silence.

Feeling obligated to do something, Sasuke decided to talk to Naruto after class one day. Honestly though, Sasuke could barely remembered what they talked about. All he could recall was the tears that rolled down Naruto's cheeks as she talked about her timing improvement in her 100 metre sprint, and the striking realisation that he cared about said girl, and had indeed felt alone when she was dating their president.


End file.
